


Worship the Flame

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Universe - Priest and Demons, Background Relationships, Credo and Kyrie are adopted, Dante is a dad, Dante is a little shit, Demon!Vergil, Incest, M/M, Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Priest!Dante, Priest/Demon AU, So is Vergil, Sort of a twist on Meet-Cute, Twincest, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: "Hello, Dante." The demon merely states with his indifferent, cold tone. "It has been a while, has it not?"Or Dante is a former priest on a job and met someone from his past he was hoping not to meet again.Too bad that's not how his life works...(Priest & Demon AU with a slight twist)
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. The Fire Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this might be something I'm actually sort of interested in continuing? Eh, let me know what you think of it and enjoy!

A crack of his first pistol and Dante scoffs, gripping onto Ebony as he hears the shadow screech, fading away.

"A haunting at a church? More like shadow play to me."

Another whispers of damnation and death promised is heard at his left, but Dante rolls his eyes, cocking his other pistol before aiming it at yet another shadow before waving the smoke off Ivory. "Another typical, boring night, then... all right, let's find whatever bullshit artifact is causing this mess, then." He sighs to himself, taking it a few more rounds at the shadows with his signature weapons, defeating more of the pesky, wispy shadows before they vanish with one shot each.

This was such a bore.

 _But you know what? I'll take it._ Dante finds a pack of his cigarette before pushing one up. He finds a lighter and flickers it, lighting up a cigarette before exhaling a smoke. _I'm just glad this is a gig that actually pays well. Not because of the shitty demons, but because I promised them I'd bless whatever cursed item crossed its way to this place._

Thank God for Morrison telling him about this job, too.

_"So the item looks like this," Morrison presents Dante an image of a chalice and the man grimaces. "Yeah, I know. Better tell me whatever stereotypes of a cursed holy item comes to mind so I can tell you yes or no."_

_"Well, who brought it in?" Dante quirks a grin, trying not to show his veins popping. "That's my first question."_

_"Some priest who said he bought it from a merchant that sold some of its artifacts that were supposedly 'blessed'." That smirk is sly. "Sorry, but I'm afraid this is one that no priests and or hunters can do."_

_"Huh. Whatever happened to the last few schmucks that tried to deal with this?"_

_"Oh, shriveled bodies... blood drained out, you know, the usual screaming and pleading for mercy."_

_Dante lowly whistles between his teeth. "That bad... then let me guess what happened to this artifact and dumbass priest: he brought to his superiors, they deemed it as a blessing since it's supposed to be a 'holy item', and 'miracles' have been happening in this city." Dante finishes with a groan. "Geez, you'd think people would know leaving things alone in their sacred places would do them do much good."_

_"Tell that to the priests when they pay you." Morrison cackles. "They're paying you to **bless**... cleanse- whatever you do that gets rid of the demons that haunt the town. But well, they do have the request of 'don't destroy the artifact': they still think it's a Godsend from God themselves."_

_Dante softly scoffs, seeing the picture of the chalice once more. "Yeah... well, let's see if God answers their prayers this time when I come in."_

_"For destroying the demons?"_

_"For me attempting to 'purify' this crappy looking cup."_

His thoughts gets stopped by another screech- this time by an actual shadow that looks like a demon- black wings, black figure, yadda yadda yadda fuck this crappy demon- and he rolls his eyes, shooting it to its death before trekking further in the church. He stops at the large church doors, knowing pretty well the priests told him this was the room they left the chalice in. But looking up to see the shining cross above it made Dante frown.

 _Why a haunting in this place? Can't these idiot demons and shadows find a better spot to curse?_ He lets out a low 'tch' before kicking the doors open, his mood souring when he sees the moonlight spilling in through the church windows.

It's already bad enough that Dante tries so hard not to contain his ire when Morrison first told him that it was in an actual church. Then when he met the priests and their so-called 'faith' were nearly blinding them to what is actually going on, he did his best to hide how irritated he really was.

The one positive thing is when he told them he'll be doing this in the night, they got the memo that Dante just wants to be left alone with the demons, weapons and holy items in hand. Even if it's been twenty or something years ago from his fallout with the main church, he still retains certain things the head priest from Red Grave City gave him- but probably out of pity for his problems.

 _Apparently these guys didn't get the memo they're asking a former priest to 'cleanse' their stupid looking artifact._ His eyes twitch. _Maybe it's a good thing Morrison didn't mention the name 'Tony Redgrave' either. Otherwise..._

"Let's get this stupid thing over with." Dante dryly grumbles, about to kick the doors open-

-when a sharp ringing breaks his thoughts.

He blinks, placing his pistols in his holsters before looking at his cellphone- and cracks a grin. He grins, pressing the green call button, and he says, "Credo, I thought you and Kyrie went to sleep?"

"Ha. We're about to..." A soft chuckle runs from the other end and Dante softly laughs, his mood feeling slightly better. "But Lady and Trish are watching a movie and both of us are trying to see how you are right now."

"They are?" Dante's lips twitch to a grin. "What movie are they watching?"

"Some sort of disaster movie-" Kyrie can be heard and Credo laughs. "We're both in the kitchen, washing the dishes; we just had that baked ziti Lady made."

"Oh! Lady actually cooked something and it didn't burn?"

"Well-" Kyrie laughs even harder. "We did save you a plate so you can try it for yourself, Dad."

Dante cracks a grin. He will definitely like to see the look on Lady's face when he tries it for himself after this quick job is over. "Tell the lovebirds not to make too much noise when I get back, okay? And make sure they don't scar your older brother like they did to poor old me."

"I will, I will, don't worry." Kyrie muffles more of her spilling laughter as Credo squawks. "Please be safe; Credo and I worry about you."

"Hey, I know, kiddo." He genuinely feels better hearing that. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done, I promise."

"All right, Dad. I'll tell the women you're fine for now." He hears the sixteen year old Credo pause. "Dad, you are coming home, right?"

"I am, don't worry, kiddos. I honor my word to my two brats." He smiles. "Get Kyrie to bed, okay, Credo? You too; you don't want to miss out on fencing practice tomorrow."

"All right, all right. I will." A hang up and Dante can't help but have the drive to get this job done and over with.

Credo and Kyrie are not related to him- no, he knows he doesn't want kids of his own. But he adopted both brunettes after the job in Fortuna City with a cult that tried to kill them after dealing with their entire family. Credo and Kyrie stuck to him since; he was probably the only one who actually took care of them, looked after their well-being because he definitely doesn't want anyone else to be lost and ruined from a traumatic loss. (They also call him Dad, despite knowing he is not their biological father. He's fine with this. They've moved to a city far, far away from Fortuna and Red Grave where nobody knows them except for Trish and Morrison.)

Of course Lady and Trish would worry for his sake; Dante is the one who actually does most of the hard work while they act as his back-up. Lady is a detective working for the police and still has established ties with the force- and there are some oddball cases that Dante usually helps out on if he's not running around killing demons with his actual name and profession. (Not as Tony Redgrave; no that priest and identity died after that brutal encounter with that one Prince of Darkness Mundus in Red Grave City. He doesn't look back after that day for so many reasons.) He had been a consultant on a case once- but his skills were a valuable asset. And now that demons are eeking their way to this city and making themselves known, Dante has somewhat been in hot demand. He loves to bother Lady though- and she's fine with it as long as his hunter job doesn't intervene with the police work. After all, his cousin is the one who suggested he gets into this business in the first place.

 _An act of retribution without resorting to actual violence,_ Trish joked with his deadpan glare. _I kid. But seriously, you need a better outlet for whatever anger you hold against the church. Just because they blame you for something you didn't even do... you don't need to actually hold a grudge against them._

 _If only that was easy._ He grumbled back to her. _You know how they are. I can forgive as much as they want- but they won't. People in there... you know how they are, Trish. There are some who still blame me for it._

_For what? Getting rid Mundus because he was a demon in disguise who wanted to corrupt so many people? There are those who are grateful for you for doing that._

_That's Tony Redgrave._ Trish swatted his head. _You're Dante now. Start doing things Dante would do. You left that Tony Redgrave name for a reason. Remember?_

"As if I'd ever forget why I did scorched earth with that." Dante just sighed, looking up at the cross, and mutters, "I hope you can help me with this blessing tonight. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this..."

Usually his intuition is stellar (unlike his luck) when it comes to these jobs and cases. If... no, there's no way this job is going to go wrong tonight. He's going to barge into this room, bless- wait, no, purify... oh screw it, he's going to find a way to murder whatever demon is possessing a fucking cup, go home, and at least take his time relaxing with his friends and kids for the next couple of days before either a case (with a tinge of supernatural bullshit Dante will be happy to destroy) or a job (that Dante has to go because it involves shooting demons over and over again just because he can see these stupid things) comes around.

Stamping his cigarette down and crushing it with his heel, he places his hand at the knob and opens it, crossing in to the very large and quiet room.

Despite his annoyance at the people who run the church, he can't help but admire the architecture of the place: stained glass windows shine with the moonlight, bejeweling the floor with its colors; looming arches that have some reliefs carved in them, angels lifting their arms and bringing about praise to their deity above; and the altar, flanked with ornate images and paintings of its disciples and angels. Candles decorate the four corners of the altar while chandeliers with their lightbulbs hang down, not wavering.

Dante grins, whistling lowly at the view. His admiration for it stops when his eyes lock on the very item set at a lower, tinier altar that is in front of the main one. And his relief vanishes to ire once again, glaring at the chalice that is sitting there with its golden sheen.

"There you are." Dante scowls, walking up the chalice, about to grab onto Ebony when he felt that darkness curl with its daring rumble before taking form, seeing embers flare from its growing, hulking figure. "So you've been causing so many issues with this town... I didn't think you'd be this problematic, considering you should be a lesser demon."

A burning snarl escapes the hulking lump of darkness. " ** _Who dares to intrude on my claim on this trash of a land?_** "

 _Oh ho ho, a cocky one, huh? This night might be enjoyable, after all!_ Dante's annoyed grin appears when he cracks a shot with Ebony. "Well, well, didn't think you'd actually come out in front of all of the people that thought you were a pretty little cup!"

" ** _YOU!_** " The demon roars, its beady, glowing eyes glaring at the man who strolled up. " ** _YOU FOOLISH MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU FIND ME!_** "

"Huh, and nobody else noticed. I wonder why they didn't feel your boiling temperature in this little place?" Dante hums, tilting his head. "Actually, tell you what: how about- uh, what's your name?" He knows about this inferno demon, but he pretends to think in thought, purposefully riling up this jackass of a demon. "Uh- was it Beryl? No no, too feminine- Uh, was it Belphegor? Nah, that demon was fun to mess around with-"

" ** _IT'S BERIAL, YOU TWAT!_** " Oh- did the demon's beady little eye **twitch** at the obvious lack of notoriety Dante knew him from? How hilarious. He'll have a story to tell the babes tonight about this.

"Ohhhhh- wait, demon of fire and- gotcha!" Dante snaps his fingers and shoves down his gleeful cackle of delight at the seething glare it gives him. Yup, definitely a fun little battle, all right. "Okay, listen, Berial. How about a deal from me? Can you just can go on your merry little way and- I don't know, haunt some rich asshole or something like that- and I **don't** have to kill you with my little holy water stash that I have on me?"

The demon snarls, clearly out of patience. " ** _ARE YOU MOCKING ME, YOU INSOLENT MEATBAG!?_** "

"Guess that's a nope then." Dante's hands curl around Ivory now. "Any suggestions from your end?"

" ** _I WILL DECAPITATE YOU AND DEVOUR YOU FOR THE POWER YOU HOLD WITHIN! AND THEN I WILL FINALLY TAKE CONTROL AND BURN THIS CITY TO THE GROUND AFTER I SOIL IT WITH MORE SINS!!_** " Berial snarls, dark red rising from his chest and Dante silently prepares himself for potential burning and scarring. " ** _ANY FINAL WORDS BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!?_** "

He was about to say-

"Die."

-wait. He did not- wait **what** who-!?

And it took a good second for everything to go by with a rapid blur: Berial barely moved an inch when blue swords appear out of nowhere, instantly stab the hulking demon, causing it to make no noise whatsoever as the demon collapses, ceasing to wisps of nothingness when it falls, leaving behind nothing. But the demon-

" _ **T-TRAITOR! YOU- YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD-**_ "

"Silence." A final blue sword plunged into its throat and Berial is dead, disappearing to the shadows and back to where it came from in its original place.

The chalice, on the other hand, is still gold, shiny, and no longer has that dark, cursed glint to it.

And Dante stills, knowing these three things: one, that demon... is gone. Two, he doesn't have to do that 'purifying' thing now. But three-

"I didn't recall asking for backup." Dante stiffly states, slowly placing Ebony and Ivory away, but not turning around. "Nor did I ask Morrison for help."

There's silence, but it breaks when the second voice chuckles, dark and low footsteps were heard echoing through the silent hall. "That's where you fall from your usual line of reasoning, _Tony_."

Dante freezes. He still doesn't turn.

"Or is it Dante now?" The person continues to say, but the other is very much close to him. "Tell me, _Priest_. Which one holds your true power? Your real identity?"

"Leave me alone." Dante doesn't turn around, his hands suddenly clammy. That voice, shit- "I don't know who you-"

"Feigning ignorance is something I don't appreciate from a mortal I happen to be very fond of." Slithering, dark power surrounds him and Dante turns around- to find nobody there. "But you did have reasons to leave... that, I admit, surprised me more than anything." He turns to find nobody there again. Dante's eye twitches, looking around to see nobody behind him again.

"Screw this, I need to sleep." The hunter mutters, his hand curling around Ebony again. "I think I overworked myself this week-"

"You've surprised me in many ways than I thought."

Dante stills, feeling that very familiar gaze at his back. He takes a step forward, and he stops when the other man finally appears right in front of him, scales framing his human-like face. His wings outstretch and his tail appears, slithering and gliding through the air; his demonic scales are like armor- talons barely outstretched and a eerily cold, blue glows from his chest.

Then the demon snidely smirks, brilliantly shining blue eyes narrowing at he takes a better look at the man.

"Hello, Dante." The demon merely states with his indifferent, cold tone. "It has been a while, has it not?"

Dante swallows whatever lump is clogging his throat and he swore this demon smells of whatever reminded him of that familiar ozone and ice. Instead of having a very cheeky comeback (because this was the most unexpected thing to come out of this), he just glares at the demon, gripping on Ebony tighter.

"No greeting back?"

"Shut up." Dante grits out. "Who the hell told you I was here?"

"Nobody." The demon smirks, lowering himself to stand and block Dante's way out. "I've let myself in... you are rather hard to ignore in a quiet town like this, Dante. Or are you just stopping by for a visit?"

"The latter. And you also took my kill!"

"The less energy you will take out on that bastard, the better." Shit, the demon is close- and his smirk grows a bit wider. "You haven't told me if your real name is Dante yet."

"Unlike most people I know, I actually take my own advice and leave my past behind." Dante snarls back, annoyed still at the iridescent blue that stares back at him. "Tony's dead. If you're looking for him, he's in a grave away from Red Grave City."

That dark, selfish chuckle comes and Dante tries so hard not to shiver. Especially when he tries to swat that curling tail away, but no, it doesn't even care and proceeds to creep up and curl around his waist like a cat. "An interesting conundrum, wouldn't you say? You **are** him. Yet your real name... I know it, Dante. I am more than willing to go this again." And eyes narrow at the other's indignant squawk. "Especially since I recall very well-" And he lowers to Dante's ear, darkly growling, "-that no matter what you do, Dante... even if you hide from your past, you are **mine**."

It was all Dante needed to literally shove him off- or **try** to. That tail- crap, he **forgot** about that- tugs him forward to the demon and he feels lips crash against his, fangs and sharp teeth nick his lips and Dante gasps, trying to get out. But no, this awful demon decides to dig his claws to make Dante stay put, causing him to wince before he barely shoves the demon off. The demon snarls back, but Dante wipes his lips, panting from the actual need to breathe and- wait, his shirt's ruined!

"You piece of shit!" Dante cries out, feeling something wet from that scar and he groans. "I'm bleeding- and you ripped one of my favorite shirts!" He glares up at the demon who managed to recover himself, a vicious, prideful smirk appearing. "You're really going to pay for that!"

"Hmph." The demon actually **has** the audacity to say that!? _You bloody prick!_ "I know you will heal fast; you are unlike most humans I know of."

"Shut it." Dante growls, taking out Ebony. "I'm going. Don't you **dare** think about-"

"If you're still injured, then perhaps it's in my best interests to escort you home." The demon states and Dante stares at him, clearly baffled.

"Oh, and don't tell me you know where I live now."

The demon starts to laugh before he grins, teeth and all and Dante does **not** like that. He's hated that glint in the past- he still hates it now. "I know **everything** about you, Dante: of your new profession, your new life- you are no longer a Father of that damn church, but someone who possess more talent than people give you value for."

"Then you can kindly fuck off and stop acting like a shithead." Dante witheringly scowls, not going to even bother presenting his middle finger as he takes a few steps ahead- but his body says otherwise when he winces. How badly did this idiot scratch him, anyway!?

He swore he heard the demon sigh, muttering something like 'stubborn mind' before he feels arms gathering around him again, but this time not as strong as before. "Then let me make it up for that rash moment. Harming you like this was not my intention."

"Sure, I forgot what an insufferable prick you are." Dante gripes, trying not to get comfortable with how annoyingly warm the demon's body feels. "Are you going to burst your way out of here, then? Because if you are-"

"You'd think I would even attempt to do that?" The demon witheringly asks before Dante sees a glow underneath them. "No... I prefer to be somewhere else- safe."

"Safe!? Wait a sec, where **are** you taking me!?" Dante tries to scramble off, but no, those goddamn claws... and that wing now envelopes around them like an encasing. "You- I have a home to return to-"

"Oh, I know." The demon darkly chuckles- and the former priest feels a hard wooden floor greet them. And he lets out a baffled sound when the wings drape away- and he rapidly stands, turns around to- wait, where the hell is he!? He doesn't recognize this room! What-

"You're in **my** home." The demon's voice shifts. Wincing, Dante turns to see a white-haired man stand up, blue eyes glowing away to a normal state and that familiar, vicious tilt appears. He also looks eerily like Dante- but his slicked back hair and the slight sharper features on his face made him different. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, sure, by kidnapping me away from a job and now I'm not sure if that demon will-"

"Berial will not bother you anymore. That 'chalice' is now back to its normal appearance." The demon-in-disguise says before lifting his right hand. It's tainted with Dante's blood- and he smirks, licking one of his fingers with his hands. "You should be thankful for my assistance, Dante. If not for my help, you and that place would have been burned in flames- and the world would have my wrath to deal with for losing you."

"And I'm not exactly delighted to see you here again." Dante glowers, glaring at him. "So, let me ask again: where exactly are we?"

"At my home."

"What!? Okay, and where would-" Dante storms over, using his better hand to open up the drapes- and stills when he sees a familiar house next to this one. He falls silent before glaring at the man, who has grabbed a towel from his dresser and started to wipe the rest of the blood off his hands. "-you're my **neighbor!?** "

The man's chuckles were **not** helping. At all. "Any objections?"

"Yeah! You're clearly a demon who loves to stalk me and I am really seriously considering placing a restraining order against you!" Dante itches for one of his duo pistols now, feeling very ticked off. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you with the ladies right now-"

His demands stopped when the man suddenly appears in front of him, a serious look on his face as he grips his wrists. "A good reason? Dante, out of all the mortals I have met... I am not affected by any other except for you. You should know how I am."

"Remind me." Dante seethes, daring the demon/man to. "I **dare** you. I can really kick your ass and start something-" He winces when the hand tightens on his wrists, but he feels the other's cool breath tickle his lips, a daring smirk barely gracing against his.

"Perhaps I want to start something." The man murmurs, his other arm snaking in to smooth over the exposed skin from Dante's torn shirt. He tries not to shiver- nor react- to how **warm** his hand is. "Would you like that? Or would you rather like to abandon this life now that I've returned to yours?"

Dante grits his teeth. "Bringing back the past won't do you any good, dipshit." He would also like to use his legs to kick this jackass off, but somehow, in some way, that tail made its reappearance and wraps around his thighs, snaking around and tightening around him. "Neither will-!" He tries not to let out a strangled gasp and the man's smirk widens. "You **fucking** -!"

"Oh? Did I do something to alarm you?" The mocking tone returns.

Dante's face is pretty red right now. That awful **tail-** snaked between his legs and- "You did that on **purpose!** "

"Did I now?" The man darkly chuckles, his blue eyes half-lidded. "Sorry."

"Sorry!? Let me go, demon-"

"Vergil."

Dante opens his mouth, staring at him in confusion. Then he lets out a hissing, _"Excuse me??_ "

"My name." The man's tone shifts to a calmer, serious tone. "All the years we've known each other, I know of yours. Never once you asked for mine."

_Since when did this demon- okay, so years later, he **finally** tells me this. Fine. As long as I don't say it three times in a row, then I'll be fine. _

"That's because you made it annoyingly difficult for me to find out, prick." Dante seethes, pretty damn sure that tail shifted, brushed against his ass and between his legs on purpose. "Okay... _Vergil."_ He sees the demon's lips smirk and Dante rolls his eyes. _Narcissistic asshole._ "How about this-"

"If I let you go, you will have to rest here for the night." Vergil stops him from continuing. The hand that held his waist moves and brushes against his cheek, feeling the skin on there. "You're exhausted, Dante."

"Yeah? Well, since my home is literally next door, I can actually walk **without** your eyes on me." Dante glares at him. "I'm recovered, by the way, thanks for the inquiry you have on your face."

The man pauses for a second- then he sighs. "Still stubborn. Years later, and you are still the same."

"Things change." Dante counters. "If you were 'observing' me well, then you should know-"

"That you adopted two children." Vergil finishes again and the former priest's urge to swiftly kick him returns. "That your cousin looks after you on the days you are hungover, and that you are a consultant with those who investigate these cases that have to do with the demons. And... that you work with a **partner**." His eyes narrow, ending with a possessive snarl. " **Another** mortal, Dante... has she taken what I thought was **my** place?"

Dante blinks- and laughter spills out of him, so amused about this. "Lady?? You mean my cousin's **girlfriend?** Yeah, right! Trish'll murder me if I even laid a hand on her! And- I'm sorry, holy shit, this is- no! Lady isn't like that!" He snickers, even as he can barely make out Vergil's stunned stare. "If anything, she's just grateful I'm not causing too much havoc in the department! She'll kick my ass too if I so ever try something funny around her and others."

Vergil falls very silent, his grip loosening on his wrist and Dante lets it go, trying to get some feeling back on his hands. Shit, is this what his demonic strength feels like now? It's pretty strong-

"So-"

"Job's a job. Nothing more." Dante's chuckles cease when he realizes he can't move his legs, and he frowns, tapping the scaly appendage wrapping around them. "Say, are you going to let go of my legs or what?"

Vergil's eyes narrow. "Only if you rest here."

Dante stares back, very unconvinced. "Uh huh. Sure-"

"I honor my word when I said I want to make up for harming you." Vergil glances at the torn shirt and looks back at the other, still retaining his serious tone. "I'm not going to let you leave unless you recover from your other bouts."

"And I have two kids to get home to and two ladies who might come after me if I don't come back in a few minutes." Dante states back, not even sure what time it is. "We're at an impasse. And I definitely do not want the neighborhood waking up to gunshots and calling the blue suits to run in here."

"Those mortals don't know who they're dealing with."

 _A very annoying prick who is actually a demon I used to work with in the past to take down Mundus before I left Red Grave?_ "But **I** do." Dante counters, seeing Vergil cross his arms. He's not reaching out for the pistols in his holster because it is not worth this mess. "I have one other idea. **If** I can go home and recover now, you can bother me all you want after, but not tonight."

Vergil hums, narrowing his eyes to think on this. Then the tail loosens around Dante's thighs and waist. The hunter heaves in relief, nearly falling to the ground from the clear and obvious lack of feeling in his legs-

-but curses at himself for expecting too soon when Vergil's arms catch him. "I just thought of one idea better."

"Excuse me!? Of what, you complete piece of- Have you even thought about what I **just** told you!?"

"I have." Vergil sharply smirks, dipping a kiss at Dante's temple as a silent apology for what he's about to do, circles and signs appearing on his hands. "But it involves you going to sleep."

Dante sharply looks up at him, murder in his mind before feeling his body relax and slump against him, eyes suddenly feeling heavy. He can't say anything, but he really wants to know in **what-**

"I won't do anything horrible to you." Vergil murmurs. "It's only a simple matter of you acting the part."

_Of what!? I swear, you stupid demon, if I find out that you're going to do something without my damn consent-!_

He blacks out, mid-rant as his eyes close; the last thing he hears is Vergil quietly apologizing to him with a more quiet, "...I will make it up to you later. I will, this time, stay with you like I should have done prior to your leave..."

* * *

"-can't believe that he would... okay, I'm going to talk to him about this."

Dante softly groans, turning his head a bit to the plush surface his head is in.

"I'm- so sorry for-"

"No, it's fine. He should be awake right about now."

"He- oh, right, we should check up on-"

And Dante slowly blinks, feeling a very familiar pillow and breathing in that familiar scent of home-

-wait.

His eyes snap open and realizes that he is in his room.

_What the fuck!?_

"...I'm home?" Dante mumbles to himself, feeling groggy and sleepy before he grimaces at the way his mouth feels dry. He turns to see a glass of water and an aspirin sitting on his now clean nightstand. "The... hell? How did I-"

Events of last night flash in his mind and Dante looks at the door, his ire flaring once again over-

A knock intruded his mind and Dante groans. "Come in..."

"Dad!" Two voices cry out and he sees Credo and Kyrie rushing in, relief appearing in their faces as Dante smiles back.

"Hey..." He mumbles before feeling Kyrie hug him. "Oof! Kyrie- I just woke up!"

"I was so worried!" The brunette girl cries out. "Dad- you're okay, right? Are you hurt or-"

"No no no, I'm okay! See?" Dante gestures to himself, grinning a bit when Kyrie relaxes. Credo sighs, shaking his head before holding up Dante's torn shirt. "Ah..."

"Explain this, Dad?" Credo flatly asks and Dante's ire returns with a vengeance. "A demon did this to you, right?"

Dante nods, trying to control his anger all of the sudden. _Where's that prick? I'm going to strangle him. I'm going next door to-_ Instead of venting that, Dante simply asks, "Yeah. Say, Credo, who brought me in here? I'm- just curious to know."

His son glances at Kyrie and the two glance back at him.

"It's Mister Vergil." His daughter responds. "He actually helped you in here, saying that you were heavily injured from your last job-"

Dante stares at her, shocked. _...what?_

They noticed his baffled stare and confusion over this. Credo sighs, throwing the torn shirt somewhere on the ground. "The man who lives next to us- Vergil, right? Yeah, he came up with you unconscious and all-"

"Wait. Sorry, back up for a sec." Dante holds his hands to stop both of their chatter, still trying to process over the sudden overflow of information. "Let me- wait." He grabs the aspirin and takes it before gulping his water down and then looks back at them. "Credo, you might want to start over. How do you know our neighbor?" _The demon- Vergil, right? God, I'm trying to still wonder how the fuck he was able to find me here when I know I hid my tracks._

"Well-" Credo glances to a slightly blushing Kyrie and Dante also notices- wait... "He has a kid around Kyrie's age named Nero. Nero is in the same class with her and I've hung out with him a few times. He's... cool. Okay, at best- Kyrie really likes him, though."

"N-No I don't!" Kyrie vehemently shakes her head. "It's just- he's really kind and... I do feel bad that other kids were bullying him. And I try to help him out a lot!"

"And... you two know him because of that?" Dante sounds very wary of this. _Vergil has a son... is this right? Am I hearing this right?? How-_

Credo and Kyrie nod.

"Where is he-"

"Hey! Dumbass!" Oh **God** for once, he didn't really need to hear Trish's shout through his door. Dante groans, leaning forward to cover his face with his hands, wincing from the loud noises. "Are you awake!?"

"Dad's- sorry." Credo gently pats Dante's shoulder. "I'll tell Aunt Trish to be more careful when she and Lady come in."

"Great, make more noise, please." The former priest feels absolutely miserable right now. Not because of his state of whatever shitty bandage job the demon next door did. Oh, no, it's about the volume his mind can't handle and Dante just wants to bury back in his bed and stay there. "Can I just sleep the day away..." _And not think about our potential asshole next door and pretend he doesn't exist?_ That, at least, made Credo and Kyrie attempt (and failing) to hide their laughter as they hear footsteps and the door opens.

"Dante, you awful piece of shit!" Lady shouts and Dante stiffens. "What the hell- you didn't have to worry us like that!"

"Sorry!" That word slips through so easily and Dante tries not to react when his cousin- shit, she's here too!? "Hi. How shitty do I look?"

"Pretty horrible, but you know what," Trish sighs, sauntering in before sitting on the edge of his head. "It's better to see you like this then that one time in Fortuna City!"

"That time where I was very injured, and a demon mauled the ever loving shit out of me and I had those horrendous injuries-" Argh, once again, back to Fortuna City and its shitty, crappy priests and what demons went out no thanks to them. "I know, guys... what else are you going to harp about? How crappy I look?"

"For all things considered, I'd say... well, there's less bandages." Lady huffs, crossing her arms. "Be glad, you dumbass. If it wasn't for that neighbor of yours-"

"You met him too?" Dante asks, looking up. "Wait! Hold on, don't- my head slightly hurts, but I took that aspirin- where is that guy who brought me here?"

The four fall silent before Lady states, "Downstairs. And he brought his son- Nero, right? Because I think the kid was wondering where his parent went and then we told him what happened to you. So he heard about your deal last night."

Credo runs his hand through his hair. "Dad, Vergil said you were bleeding a lot when he saw you slumped at his front door-"

"Whoa whoa, time out, **what?** " Dante asks again, this time a stunned feeling crossing him. "He- I'm sorry, **that's** what he said to you all?"

The baffled silence greets him as Lady slowly nods. "Yeah...? Is there a problem with that?"

"That's not - I mean-" _That asshole, that's not what happened! What **else** did he say to my kids!? _"I'm sorry, but- wait, why am I shirtless!?" He finally sees bandages around his waist and Dante pales a bit when he sees a splotch of blood seeping through. "What the hell!? This- was definitely-"

"You are still recovering, Dante, so I suggest you don't move around." That gravelly, dry tone cuts in and Dante shoots his glare at the familiar white haired man who decides now is a good time to casually walk in the room. "Unless you want to reopen whatever injuries the demon gave you back at the church?"

 _You mean the ones that were **just** recovered?_ Dante narrows his eyes, hands covering to where the wounds should be. Vergil stares at him back, silently daring to counter his story with... whatever bullshit the demon made up on the spot. He also noticed- "Where are my weapons?" He asks, silently fuming at him.

"Aunt Trish has them." Credo responds and Dante gawks back at him, horrified before glaring at his cousin, who waves with amusement. "Well, more like Lady decides to hold onto them until you're fully recovered. And they know, Dad. So please take it easy for today."

If not for the fact his kids are here in the room with him, Dante would have told any other person to fuck off and leave him be. But...

"Fine." Dante groans, leaning back on the bed. "I'll stay and- wait-"

"Oh, I called Morrison and told him you got the job done." Lady frowns, "He told me the priests in that church called to thank you for getting rid of the demon in the chalice. Mister Vergil explained it to us why you were out on there that night, so that explained some things."

Normally, this would be accompanied by him teasing Lady about her lack of wanting to see how the job went- let along trying one out for herself. But that's not his concern.

"Sure, and how the hell would be know about that?" He scoffs, silently daring Vergil to respond to this. "If he claimed I did say all of that to him."

"You talk things in your sleep." Damn! That cheeky asshole knew Dante was going to ask! And that fucking prick has the decency to look apologetic in front of his kids and friends! "If you don't mind me asking... does this affect him every night?"

"Normally not." Trish slowly shakes her head, also eyeing Vergil with some degree of suspicion. "...but now that you mentioned it-"

"As much as I would like to go on about how scarring my past missions were to my self-esteem," Dante grits his teeth, feeling pretty annoyed right now, "I actually would need the rest, if all of you **don't** mind-"

"Right, the Sleeping Beauty needs his rest, we get it." Lady cackles, reaching over to pat his legs. "When you get up, you know I have questions to ask." She laughs when he makes a face at her. "I'm kidding, but seriously, let me know when you're ready to get back to work."

"Thanks for you worrying about me though." The former priest grumbles, hearing Trish usher the kids out. He smiles a bit when he feels Kyrie hug him again and Credo quietly tells him that he'll manage going to fencing practice without worrying about him. "Get your Aunt to help you today if you need it."

"I will, don't worry, Dad. ...same goes for Nero, because who knows what he would do."

Dante's chuckle comes out gentle as he lightly pats his son's arm and lets him go- then realized Vergil is still in the room, staring at him the entire time. His smile fades away to a scowl, sensing the demonic aura slowly ooze from him. "You too, Vergil. Get out."

"I beg to differ." Vergil smirks, making his way next to Dante before sitting on his side of the bed, a very smug look on his face. Dante just glares at him, knowing pretty well Ebony and Ivory are in Trish's possession at the moment and that he's supposed to recover from his 'attack' from the demon he fought and won. "I would say you played your part well."

"Yeah! By not admitting you were the said demon that actually attacked me!" He places his hand on the bandaged waist to unwrap it just to make sure that- only finding his waist still healed from the scar last night. He stares back at Vergil, baffled. "You lying piece of-"

"I did nothing to hurt you, as promised." Vergil drawls, brushing the hair strands that frame Dante's face. "But know what position you are in now-"

"Again, I can kick you out because **technically** I need to recover." Dante's eye twitches, not caring at all how close the other is. "But let me guess, you told them you need to watch over and make sure I don't injure myself for the rest of the day."

"Correct." The demon darkly chuckles, barely leaning in before Dante blocks his mouth with his left hand, and the other glares at him.

"Get my trust back first, dipshit." Dante huffs, glaring at him. He is also aware how the other's lips are on his palm and- shit, he felt the other grab his wrist when Dante just realized how much of a horrible idea this is going to lead into-

"I'm well aware of how you are." Vergil murmurs, eyes not wavering as he kisses the other's palm. Dante's face heats up, even as he feels the other take his hand to edge closer. "I know, Dante. But you know... I am not a kind demon."

"All demons aren't kind." Dante scowls. "I've **dealt** with the worst one- and you. Give me a good reason I shouldn't start a ruckus and have the babes throw you out."

"There's a difference between me and those scums in Hell." The demon's blue eyes meet Dante's, taking his hand and intertwining it with his... human hands. "And you know why, Dante."

The former priest sighs, nearly about to tell Vergil to say it straight, but he feels lips gently press against his. Unlike the roughened, cold ones with the sharp teeth... Dante blinks, about to say something when Vergil withdraws away, all amusement and mockery gone. And now he's not sure- that was warm and very much **human**...

Not once in his priesthood has Dante heard about a demon becoming human. Humans were the demon's toys; they can possess humans, mess and scramble their minds and tempt them to how much they desire before consuming their souls to Hell. Vergil- or 'V' as Dante once called him- was one of the few who didn't care when he was around Red Grave City. He only partnered with Dante just because the former priest had power that was more than enough to take down Mundus... and many more demons. But after the mess in Red Grave City...

...shit, is he even-

"After you left, I looked for you." Vergil quietly says. "When I heard those bastards in the church disavowed you... I would have killed them, if not for one thing that I still recall."

"And what's that?"

"That you would not face me if I killed any human, innocent or not."

Dante's eyes widen, recalling that creed he held onto since he began this profession on his own terms: regardless of what they have done, he is not to take a human life because he knows he will be judged by the higher power that still watches over him. Then he softly scoffs, "Priest or not, you do realize I'm not in the mood to be played for power."

"That, I am still aware of." Vergil's hand curls around his face. "Power- no, I have gotten that far long ago. Then one day, a certain human approached me and decided to spare me instead of killing me." He gently smirks. "Saying that he would want to spare a demon that didn't do anything wrong... and it interested me, wondering about you more, to make you mine forever... It's not your power that attracted me to you."

Dante narrows his eyes. "Is it my soul then?"

Vergil lowly chuckles, a possessive tint in his growl. "Much more than that."

"Oh?" He smirks back, equally as daring. "Tell me, then... Vergil. What was it? My good looking bod? Or the way I can take you on?"

The demon smiles back. " _Everything_."


	2. Burning Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Trish finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted more- here you go! I hope it delivers to your potential.

"What a way to spend a Saturday night, Dante."

Said man rolls his eyes, not bothering to glance at Trish as they both reload their firearms from clearing one of the larger rooms in the mansion. "Admit it, cuz; you're bored. Lady's on a conference, I asked Morrison to take care of the kids while we're both here, and you're available! Win win for me and you."

"Hm, if you consider taking down more demons a win-win situation."

"Oh shut up, you **wanted** to come with me after you heard the details on this one."

His cousin scoffs, staring at him. "So why not Vergil?"

"Huh?" Dante nearly fumbles Ebony, but he stares at her as if she's insane. Why is she bringing up that douchebag now? In the middle of their job, out of all the times?? "What about him?"

"Asking for him to watch over Credo and Kyrie." Trish pointily stares at him. "You know, your... next door neighbor that apparently has the hots for you?"

Well, Dante wouldn't disagree about that last part, but...

The thought of leaving his two bright children in the hands of that awful, selfish demon makes Dante cringe. That demon will ask why and Dante absolutely refuses to tell Vergil about this job. Yes, he knew every job involving demons- exorcising, destroying them, purifying, killing, sealing, etc etc- is a dangerous thing. It's even more so now that Dante renounced the church he used to service with- and decided to do this own thing with the tools he has now. But it also is none of that possessive, dumb prick's business to know what Dante does for every damn day of his life! (After that day, Vergil made sure whatever Dante did for his job doesn't get past him without him accompanying the ex-priest. What the hell is **that** about? Vergil literally has no intention of being a mercenary. So why does he come with Dante in every single one!?)

Also, did Dante forget to mention Vergil is a **demon**? A terrifying, powerful demon that absolutely refuses to leave Dante's side for most of the day (except when said man has to pick up Nero- his son, which again, Dante isn't sure whether to be frightened for the kid or curious as to how the **hell** can a demon adopt a **human child** and get away with it). Even when Dante has told Vergil over and **over** again that Vergil needs to find something else to do instead of bothering him and whenever Dante goes on his jobs or accompanying Lady to whatever messy crime scene and Vergil just so happens to be there... the asshole refuses to listen.

It is literally a miracle he got this job on his own (with Trish's help) without letting the demon know he's on one of his dangerous jobs. He had to make sure Vergil was occupied doing...

...wait, what **does** Vergil do for a living in his corporal body? Finances? Own a business?? If his expensive as shit clothing, car, cologne, and the amount of money he has spending on Dante says anything, the former priest bets the douchebag has profited from whatever rich company he owns. Maybe that explains-

-wait, **why** he is he curious about him!? He's on a job, **not** thinking about the ungrateful asshole that decided to intrude on his life months later!

What a headache.

Instead of voicing all of that, Dante just shoves this and scoffs, "I think he's busy."

Trish stares at him, baffled. "That's **it?** "

"Well, what other reason do I have!?" _Plenty of them and... oh man, you do **not** want to know it all._

"Whatever, I think you're just annoyed that there's someone who actually **likes** you without prying into your 'dark, secret pasts' aspect." Ignoring Dante's sputters, the blonde woman smirks, turning to aim Lume at the wispy demon. It frays away with a whimper, but she rolls her eyes, twirls the gun in her hands, blowing her gun smoke with a smirk. "Top **that**."

"Show off." Dante smirks back, taking out Ivory and Ebony. "I always knew you were trying to catch up to me one of these days."

"Hm, I really did enjoy shooting at the gun range with you when we both wanted to punch something."

"Ha ha." He grins. "Get a good shot and maybe we'll share a cold six-pack with Lady when she gets back."

Trish chuckles before they aim at more demons, hearing the screams and curses aimed at them, but they both knew it doesn't affect them. By the time the room is cleared, it smells of burnt gunpowder and singed metal, but the two move on, though not without Dante glancing at the crude yet obvious upside-down pentagram symbol that is painted on the walls. She notices and glances back at him. "Well?"

"About?"

"Why you didn't leave Credo and Kyrie with Vergil? I'm sure Nero misses them."

This again? Whatever, there's another issue he's worried about. "...that's not my concern right now."

Trish stares at him wondering what's ticking his brain. "All right... what is it that's caught your attention?"

"This symbol- I think it's a bad set-up." The former priest steps back to nod his head towards the said place on the floor. "Wanna look to see how shitty this is?"

"Sure." He hears her heels click as she joins him- and she hums, clicking her tongue as she too inspects the painted symbol. "Huh... this looks awful. Whoever set this one up must have been either desperate or stupid."

"Notice something else wrong with it?"

Trish inspects it- and frowns. "I sense nothing."

Dante glances around the empty halls of the elaborate palace and then he lowly whispers, "That's the exact problem. I'm going to say this once: we're in trouble."

The woman stares at him before looking at the crude symbol again- and groans. Dante's intuition is usually ninety-nine-point nine percent right. So this might be... a potential problem. Delightful. "How so?"

"Aside how rushed this looks?" He gestures to the symbol. "It's sort of faint, but it's **fresh**. It isn't blood, but a good color to mimic one. There's none of the dark, ancient power oozing from it either, so... it's a trap."

"Oh man." Trish stares at him, hands on her hips as she is clearly unconvinced. "How certain are you about this?"

"That I'm actually going to say you owe me pizza of my choice if I'm right?" He's hedging it on his humor here, but now, he needs a second opinion about this. (Looks like he's right.)

"Oh my god. I forget how insufferable you are..." The blonde woman groans, but she marches up to the symbol and places her hand on it- and she stills before slowly turning back to him, a pale look on her face before presenting him with her now wet, red hand. She found some raggedy cloth to wipe off the paint, but she looks worried. "...so. Now what?"

"Well..." Dante silently curses himself before he groans, closing his eyes. Opening them, he grimaces, "Keep going, of course."

"What!? Are you sure-"

"For the reason that we're going to kick the shit out of whoever set this mess up- and figure out what they really want." The former priest cocks his pistols and Trish nods, taking out Umbra instead of Lume. "I don't get it. Why would they want to lure us in like this?"

"You're asking me?" Trish scoffs, staring at him. "There's a more likely chance they'd want a priest to do something than kidnapping me."

Dante sighs. Both chances are possible, given their current situation. It's happened before and he knows a good way out of it. Just as long as they don't come after his family, he doesn't care if he gets injured or bloodied. (He does draw the line at being used as a sacrificial offering, in which case, screw whatever demonic deity they're worshiping.) "I think- knowing our luck- it's **both.** "

His cousin groans, closing her eyes, rubbing her temple around her head. "Both... great, one for the 'damsel in distress-sacrifice', the other for 'priest's powerful blood for a ritual' ordeal."

"Yeah... just- think about Fortuna City cult, but a bit less crazy." He pauses, "Actually, no, I take that back. That nutty cult from last year takes the cake for their horrible rituals."

"Oh, the one that involved the demon killing everyone before you took it out?"

Dante nods, closing his eyes to remember that annoying, suffering case. It was both hilarious and awful; really, why do people keep prying their grubby hands in things they shouldn't do? Even he as a priest knew the extent of limits, corruption, and second chances. Summoning demons or making a pact with one is a very good example of how blurred those lines are- and the greediness of humans themselves on how much power they want to get.

_There's a price to pay for those demon summoning, stupid._ Dante silently scowls. _I'm going to guess this cult is going to be the same as those other ones..._

Trish clears her throat and he glances at her, seeing her thumb towards the door that leads further in the manor. "Keep going anyway?"

"Yup, you know the drill. Shoot, kill, bless, then leave." He silently swears God hates him today. The two make their way before he decides to change the subject, noting the calm halls that greet them. Good, at least they can relax a bit. "Any calls from Lady?"

"Nope, I get texts about how bored she is at the annual meeting she's going to." She glances at him. "And how much she wants to leave the convention but can't."

A boring lecture... might be a nice breeze compared to waiting for a demon to show up in a middle of an exorcism. One's worse than the other. Dante's experienced both to know what he likes to deal with. "Huh, tell her to have fun with the boys."

"Will do. And your kids?" Trish asks, "Did they message you yet?"

"They did." Dante softly smiles, looking at his phone. "Credo's telling me that Morrison wants to know what's going on."

"And?"

"I... should I?"

"Well, if we're possibly going into a horrible trap and have no way out, why not?" Trish grins, earning his glare at her. "It's your call."

The former priest looks at his phone and sighs, dialing his friend's number before waiting for the ring tone. A few seconds later and he hears Morrison cackling, "So... since you're texting me, I take it things just got worse?"

Dante warily stares at Trish then back at the phone. _What the hell, JD, it's like you really have a third eye for this..._ "Well, you're not wrong. Let me tell you what Trish and I found first before you make that judgement."

"Oh?"

"Though I have a favor to ask first."

Morrison's cackle turns into an immediate groan. "Fire away, what's your favor...?"

* * *

The phone call did end rather well, all things considered. (And by that, Morrison has told Dante he'll try to find out more about the client that set them up for this job and no, he will **not** tell Vergil anything, don't worry, Dante. He is also a bit suspicious about the man as well, so that alleviated Dante's worries that the prick will find out. And yes, Credo and Kyrie are asleep, they're sleeping well. Their friend Nicoletta wore them out with a movie marathon and she's snoozing on the couch for the night.)

Though a part of him silently dreads something- he isn't sure what that feeling is or why he has it (it's not about their client)- as he hangs up and Trish gently pats him. "Sorry. I'm... you know how worried I am for the brats."

"I know, but they worry about you too." Trish pauses, "And-"

"Is it about that demon again?" Dante warily asks, not realizing the slip of his tongue until-

"Demon?" She echoes, staring at him in confusion and Dante stills, holding his tongue. "Dante, **who** are you talking about?"

"Ah..." _Shit. Shit- oh... fuck it, it was going to come out sooner or later._ He sags his shoulders before warily facing her. "Vergil. You know, who you thought was the perfect next-door neighbor, the guy that keeps bothering me all the time?"

Trish blinks. "Him? **He's** a demon- in disguise?"

Oh man. He has some explaining to do, which he honestly is not in the mood for. But for his sanity and because Trish is his closest family member next to his kids, he feels relieved that she didn't explode in his face.

Yet.

"Well... believe me or laugh if you want, but he's a demon." Dante crosses his arms, silently daring his only remaining blood relative to challenge him. "As in- legit demon tail, wings, fangs- the gist. Everything."

Silence follows before she hums, "Oh... well, that explains a bit of things about him I was- no wonder I was bothered by a few things."

...what?

"Huh?" Dante blinks. "Come again?"

"Well," His cousin purses her lips. "It was rather **odd** that on the first night we met him, Vergil seemed to know what you **did** for a living..." She hums, "And then the way he made it out so he rescued you in time from what you told me then was an easy job. It's a bit too perfect of a reason for him to say you got injured and then he just so happened to be-"

"Huh!?" He balks, eyes widening. "Trish!? Don't tell me-"

"I suspected that something wasn't right with him when he visited you again and told us what happened. It's like he orchestrated **something** to make it so that he came to help you." Trish continues and that made him do a double take. "You don't talk in your sleep, for one. And two- Vergil's appearance..." She trails off before she frowns, "He looks a **bit** like you."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that, but you know how he is." _A narcissist, asshole- anything with the similar vein to possessive douchebag fits the bill._ Dante huffs, crossing his arms. "And yeah, you're... right. He faked my injury and just knocked me out."

"All for-"

"Spending some time with me in my room while I was 'recovering'? That's.... it, really." He still recalled the day he wondered Vergil's purpose to being in his current human state and trying his best to not devolve to his demonic urges for his own gain. But after that, Vergil has become some part of Dante's life like it was before, only this time the demon has a human form (one that Dante starts to suspect he had prior to their meeting).

"Well." The woman blinks, " **That** certainly placed that day in a better light."

"Yeah, I know." Not to mention that for the entire day after that, Vergil refused to let Dante out of his sight. Out of his own fears that Dante will literally run away again, he claimed. ( _What fears...? Do demons even fear?_ )

"So. Now that you know about that now, what do you think?"

Trish falls silent, as if she is deep in thought. Then she murmurs, "Let me think. It's... hm."

"Sorry that you had to hear about that." He mumbles, feeling humiliated all of the sudden- wait, what for? Vergil should be the last thing on his mind, really! So... why did he feel like he blew something out of proportion? Or overdid something and made things more complicated than it should've been?

He really should have asked **how** Vergil found him out.

"Are you sure this isn't the same demon that used to follow you in Red Grave City?" She suddenly asks and Dante stares at her, stunned. "You told me about sparing one, once and you wondered if it was a good idea or not after that night..."

The former priest pauses before he slowly nods. "Yeah. V. ...his real name- well, you know now." She stares at him with wide, surprised eyes, yet allows him to continue. "It's the same one. You still remember him?"

"You were quite fond of that demon I heard you talk about. And now," Trish stares at him, "He... managed to find you here?"

"Yup."

"How?" She asks, shocked. "I thought-"

"I don't know, Trish. He just found out and... made a life here too, just... in a different way." He thins his lips. "He said he looked for me."

The blonde frowns, a concerned expression on her face. "Like- **how?** I thought all traces of you were gone in Red Grave City. JD, you, and I made sure of it."

"Like I said... I don't know." He grips his hands to fists. "One other thing that- look, I don't want you to think any different of Vergil because I told you all of this. Do you?"

Trish pauses before she sighs, her hands on her hips. "For one, I should probably keep an eye on both of you. You, for safety and... well, you know the drill. Someone has to look after you."

"Yeah, and you're family." Dante smiles back. Trish is the cousin from his mother's side that likes being around him and enjoys the same line of work as him. And they both know the pains each other went through, the highs and lows of their lives says it all. "Besides, who else am I supposed to suffer this entire 'demon killing' ordeal with?" She laughs and Dante chuckles, patting her shoulder. "And? Now you get why I'm wary about Vergil."

"Yeah. I'm worried... and now I have to make sure he doesn't try to do anything hilarious to you." Trish narrows her eyes and Dante scratches the back of his head, fondly grinning at her protectiveness. "...did he?"

Actually-

_"One of these days, Dante..."_

_He feels Vergil's warm hands- the human ones- gently touch the back of his neck, slowly smoothing his digits through his skin. "Do you always have to do that?" Dante asks, not wanting to tell the demon that felt nice. "Touching my neck."_

_"Necks... are an intimate area of the human body, I've noticed. From the many times you have seen those humans bite each other there- marking each other..."_

_Dante warily stares at him. "What kind of crap do **you** read when you're alone?"_

_"Literature. And not the drivel I see those people read this day." The demon softly scoffs before gently brushing his lips against the back of Dante's neck. "To answer your other question, Dante, no, I am not the type to live in the dark."_

_"Too bad, I was hoping you'd remain oblivious to **some** things." The former priest derisively smirks. "There's a lot of shit happening in this world and it isn't pretty."_

_"I know. And you're changing the subject. It's interesting to me that you let me bite your neck so often."_

_Argh. Back to the awkward feeling Dante doesn't want to explain about. Ugh, fine, he'll indulge this demon's interests a bit. "Maybe it's because I just want to see that demonic part of you to show up."_

_"Perhaps... but you don't fight back." Vergil smirks back at him and that fuels a bit of the ex-priest's ire a bit. But that doesn't stop the shivers that run down his back when he feels Vergil slowly trace his back. "Is it wrong to be gentle with what's mine?"_

_"Yeah, well, I'm technically not **claimed**." Yet. His mind unhelpfully quips and Dante silently swats that idea off. "Not by anyone or by demons as of now. And no, don't get any funny ideas for tonight." He can feel that burning stare at him. "I still have time to-" Dante doesn't faze a blink when he feels the other's hand wind around his waist, pulling him down to the warm body with an annoyed huff. "Really? You're not letting me finish and you're getting annoyed?"_

_"I know what you're about to say: To let another one take you before I can? I don't think so." The demon glares at him, his eyes flashing their covetous blue. "What suddenly made you think of this?"_

_"I don't know," Dante slyly smirks, barely sitting up before feeling the other hand wrap around him, holding him still. "My kids have been telling me I've been getting some looks- and no, not the kind of damnation and all of that."_

_"And?"_

_"Well-" Before he can ask any questions, he feels himself being lifted, sitting on the other's lap before lips press against his. Dante silently sighs, swearing that the demon is addicted to physically touching **him** for some odd reason. (He's not going to tell Vergil it sets sparks in him, silently craving more of these touches, kisses- everything.) "Really?"_

_"I don't like to share." Vergil pulls away with a quiet rumble, his hand cupping his cheek to see Dante stare at him, a bit shocked. "And I do not care to what the other humans want from me nor what the demons seethe about me. All I want is you, the only one in front of me." He pauses, looking to discern the former priest's reaction. "Is that a problem to you?"_

_"No, no it's..." Odd. Comforting in a way, yet... weird. He feels strangely giddy, but he gulps it away, gripping on the other's shirt tight to get that odd feeling away. Again. He's... going to need that cold shower tonight. Crap. "Also, it's eleven- shouldn't you teleport back home right now?"_

_Despite- again, having a house next to his. What the hell._

_And Vergil's arms tighten around Dante, silently daring him to shoo him away._

_The ex-priest silently swears this idiot owes him more groceries since he has to prepare for a crowd now. And new sleepwear. Vergil keeps stealing his and Dante is not happy about sleeping with his boxers on. "Let me guess: you want to stay here tonight?"_

_He swears it's frustration he hears in Vergil's low, cursing sigh. "...yes." He buries his head in the crook of Dante's neck. "I would like your company."_

_"Even though you've been sneaking in my room for- like, what? Every single night now?" Dante asks. "What about your kid?"_

_"Nero's probably bothering your two children right about now." How and- oh, whatever, they're **both** uninvited guests in his home! He'll have to ask Credo and Kyrie if they're going to be okay with Nero's everyday company. (They are, though Credo's suspicions are on the similar level as Dante's now. Kyrie- yeah, she's in the same realm, so thank God he's taught the two how to keep an eye for suspicious details regarding the supernatural. Yet they treat Nero like a family member of their own, so the kid wouldn't feel left out. And Dante ) "And I want to spend some time with you. Is that a problem for you, Dante mine?"_

_"Not... really." The ex-priest strangely feels elated to know he's not sleeping alone. But then there's that other issue- "Just don't try anything funny."_

_"Not until I earn your trust, I understand." He feels a gentle brush of the demon's lips on his neck and Dante glances at him, feeling warm hearing that. "...I wonder, what would it take for you to do that..."_

_"I don't know, you figure that out." Dante mumbles as he untangles from the other, but stops when he feels hands cup his face- and sees the demon looking unfeigned, his eyes strangely human. "...Vergil?"_

_"I want you to believe me when I say that I am entirely genuine of my words. I will wait for you, if I have to." Vergil fondly murmurs, running his thumb over Dante's cheek. "If only you knew..."_

_"Know what?" Dante quietly asks, something in him tight and wanting to ask for more. "What do you want me to know?"_

_Instead, the demon sighs, letting his hand trail down to his neck before he sharply smirks, his snarky growl returning, "Let me mark you and perhaps I can be **kind** to relay that information to you."_

_Good God. Dante chuckles, now managing "Geez, Vergil. Give that thought a rest."_

_But it did not stop giving him wicked, malicious thoughts on how Vergil might do all of that- and more-_

-wait. Why did that particular night suddenly cross on his mind?

Dante stills, his face tingling with warmth with the feeling of Vergil's warm lips on his lips, on parts of his skin. His teeth grazing on Dante's neck, blooming red with growling murmurs of selfishness, how he wants to claim him as his own, Dante is **his** , and-

-shit. He... just imagined all of that just now. That strange, twisting familiar knot forms at his chest, but he shoves that down when he feels Trish stare at him. "...uh-"

"Oh my God," Her voice has a tilt of amusement and unabashed **glee** in her voice. "Dante-"

"Shut up, Trish." Dante glares at her, his face hot like a glowing beacon. _I am not- don't you dare, Trish-_

"When I said you were fond of V before-" His evil, malicious blonde cousin grins, cackling with that teasing tone in her incoming laughter. "I was poking at you, but **really?** "

_No. No nonononono she's wrong, shut uuuuup..._ "Trish..."

"No no no, you made fun of me for three months when I told you I had that crush on Lady!" Lord have mercy on him. The one time he thought he can get away with teasing his cousin by poking at her for liking someone that can rile Trish up... This is revenge, he is sure of it! "Annd when **you** have some form of a crush-"

"It's- it's not a crush!" Dante sputters, now feeling his neck grow warm. "What the hell makes you think it is!?"

"Just now, for a start." Trish laughs. "Your face-"

"Shut up!!" The former priest groans, despite feeling her gently nudge him. "It is not!"

"It is **so** one!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you have this happy look when you two are together?" She says. "And that you are starting to brighten up and become cheerful every day after that night? That you're have this dopey look when-"

"Okay, okay! I get it, Trish. _Maybe_... Maybe I..." Crap, anymore and Dante just might not deny it anymore. He also realized that she's right: he **is** happy with the other around. "I might have a thing for him. I don't know. It's... unusual." He grimaces, looking at himself. "Probably because-"

"Only because Vergil's a demon trying to get back in your good graces and you're a jaded priest?"

"Not just that!" He doesn't deny she's telling the truth though. Vergil has been trying to get back on his good side and... Dante isn't sure if this is a thing he can believe. Demons are... not to be trustworthy on certain things. Being back on his good side meant there's a chance that Vergil will backstab him for his power; he's tried once before (albeit in their earlier days when Dante was still a priest in training. He is wary ever since). It didn't mean he will try it again... when he is at this point in his life. "...it's more than that- I just-"

"You are scared of something." Damn it, he forgot Trish is like his Mom in a way that's severely uncanny. He looks to her and she has this knowing glance. "You **want** to trust him. It's just past experiences telling you otherwise. And-" She glances at him. "I don't know if you can see it, Dante, but-"

He's probably not going to like what she's going to tell him, is she?

"I think Vergil is really **fond** of you." Her teasing lift is present. "And you and I know how **rare** those things happen."

_Oh, it's rare- wait._

"And how can you tell?" His cousin does know some demonic behavior that Dante tends to gloss over on. "It's not like..." He tries again, this time at another angle. "Maybe he has his eye on someone else-"

"Oh, believe me, he looks at you. As in, his eyes are on you all the time. For one," Trish grins. "When you're around, he's attached to you at the hip, home or when we go out. And two- he still looks at you, despite the many women that try to hit on him, or when some guys try to ask him out. Do you remember three days ago, we all went out and a woman tried to seduce him and kept persisting?"

Dante remembered that night well; he also recalled how strangely irritated he got when that said woman kept trying, despite her friends telling her to stop and... for what reason, he forgot. All he knew was that he decided to drink few more shots of the whiskey Morrison recommended him and went home drunk after. "What about it?"

"Well, Vergil did... **something**. I don't know what he did when she was trying to bother us for the third time-" Wait, what did that prick do? That caught Dante's attention, but Trish continues, "But the woman was freaking out, screaming that Vergil is a scary being and... uh, at the time, I thought she was joking when she said he was a demon... Whatever it was, everyone thought she was delirious because she was either drunk or overreacting, so she left us alone. Then he offered to carry you home and stay to make sure you recovered. I checked back on you the next day and- he was still there, making your breakfast while asking me how you deal with hangovers. Demonic or not, he was very concerned about you."

He falls silent, looking down at the floor with a sheepish look on his face. "He... yeah, I... remembered that. Though you were the one who brought in that tray and told me straight up I took about six shots of booze."

"Hey, you asked." Trish pauses before she glances at him. "I told him to get back and see if his son is okay, and that I'll make sure you're recovered. He didn't look too pleased by that idea, but he went when I told him that you weren't the best when you're hung over. And that you probably were too blitzed if you babbled something incoherent last night- so whatever you said might not have meant seriously."

Dante's chuckle comes out relieved, silently grateful she did that. "Thanks... I am not sure if I said anything to him if I was drunk- wait." He blinks, looking at her. " **Did** I say something to him that night? He wasn't around a lot recently and looked at me weird..."

_As if he isn't sure how to act around me after that night._

He ignores the way that burned in his chest, silently aching to know what he said and if he could take it back if it hurt Vergil in some way.

She blinks, looking at him before she frowns, her hands on her hips. "I haven't asked. But you know, you can get the chance tomorrow."

Dante pauses before he sighs, realizing that again, they're in the middle of a job. "Yeah, but what am I going to do? Buy him some expensive wine and apologize about whatever I said while I was drunk and that I didn't mean all of that?"

Trish frowns, "Not in that manner! Maybe you can offer to take turns watching his kid while Vergil is gone for whatever... job..." She trails off, a confused look on her face. "Say. What **does** he do to get money? I'm sure demons don't make money appear out of thin air."

"No idea." The ex-priest finally notices they're in a large hall, stairs flanking up to the second floor. And he glances over to him. "So, Trish."

"Hm?"

Dante gestures to the stairs leading up to the second floor. "You up for some exploring? I bet we can find more demons to kill."

His cousin smirks, a knowing stare telling him that he's purposefully avoiding any more talking about Vergil ~~because when he talks about that demon, it's making his heart beat faster, a heavy feeling pinching his chest and makes him all hot and bothered~~. "Why not? Ten dollars and a bottle of a good Rose says I have more kills on these demons than you will."

"Oh, you're now trying to one up me on the **count kills** now?" He grins wide. "Add an extra twenty and buying dinner for everyone- kids included, I'm not cruel- and call it a competition?"

Trish cackles, delight glinting in her eyes. "A tally of who gets the most kills? You are going down."

"Ha! Since when do I lose when it comes to demon killing?" Dante chuckles, making sure both pistols are fully loaded. "You're on, Trish!"

His mind wanders as they walk up the stairs, feeling that familiar, ominous presence in the manor since they arrived. He can try to pretend he's not moping about Vergil ignoring him for a good few days and shoot at the demons and focus on the job.

...right now, he has a bet to win. Hopefully this will break his losing streak for all of those poker games in the past!

* * *

A crack of the gun and the last demon in the room screams, about to shout a curse aimed at both of them when Dante rolls his eyes, cracking a shot at it with Ebony.

"Prick." Dante witheringly mutters, hearing Trish's snickers as she reloads her pistol. "They're really starting to piss me off about this 'summoning the Grand Master bullshit'. Okay, Trish, how many did that make? That should be the last of whatever we saw haunting these rooms." And he doesn't feel any more dark, ominous presences either.

"Thirty- and I think we're both tied." Trish tries not to laugh at her cousin's exasperation. "I wonder if whoever summoned them knows that we're up here?"

"Oh, trusts me. They know." He stops when he hears the familiar ring and picks up his phone, putting it on speaker for Trish to hear. "JD, did you get what we need?"

He hears their courier chuckle, annoyance in his voice. "Oh yes, I got some interesting info for you both. It turns out- damn, you really should tell me that I have to make background checks a thing for a potential client."

Dante tries not to laugh at his courier's expense; it will come back to bite him in the future. "Make it a **requirement** , man. I don't want to have to ask Lady to do that part for you."

"And get on Trish's nerves and endanger her further? Nah, I'll pass." There's a rustle of a paper and Dante suspects he is his own office back home. "So, our... delightful client did call back, but when I started to ask him the questions you wanted me to ask, he suddenly hung up! But there's more."

"Oh?" Dante and Trish glance at each other, interest piquing.

"Turns out our lovely little client Boone is a patron at a particular bookshop. One that specializes in the familiar dark arts and summoning demons." Morrison hums and Dante sees Trish silently holding out a groan, her hand covering her face. "And as of recent, he has decided to dabble in researching demons, asking around certain sects. Turns out one of those events involved him talking to the owner of this mansion."

"And what did our buddy and his friend do?" Dante asks, glancing around the second floor. "Because if they did anything, they did nothing to spruce up this place in the second floor."

Morrison chuckles, "Maybe not, but maybe you should check out the basement. Their map of the renovated area has some fascinating details you both should check out."

Trish hums, "Let me guess, JD; your friends from the above got you these things? I thought these plans are confidential when they signed a contract with the builders."

"Most of the things that needed to be renovated have to go through a few levels of management to get these projects approved." Their courier explains, "And getting these things are easy, if you know who to ask."

"I think I'll withhold that info from Lady..." His cousin mutters, glancing around the now empty room.

Dante decides to take it back to the job- trap- whatever this now is. "Anything else about Boone and the cult I'm guessing he's now a good member of, JD?"

"Aside the glaring detail that said owner of the mansion is missing and has been for about a good week?"

_Huh. What a surprise there..._ Dante warily stares at Trish before muttering, "I bet this guy's dead as a potential blood sacrifice just to keep silent about these things."

"That's an idea, but I think our client killed him." Trish smirks, narrowing her eyes. "Want to wager that, cuz?"

Dante was about to say 'no', but then he hears Morrison chirp, "Throw my chip in at Trish's part! Loser pays for a round of drinks at the usual bar for this."

Dante feigns an injury to his chest, "Oh, I'm wounded. You both know how to attack me at my worst. But you know, I'm a nice guy. I'll pay for your drinks and stuff for this one." He chuckles as Trish nudges him with her elbow. "What? I'm actually offering that!"

"We'll take you on that offer, don't worry... There are few other details I'm sending over to Trish's phone. Unlike yours, Dante, she has the capability to get images on her phone." Morrison chuckles. The ex-priest rolls his eyes as Trish silently laughs, hearing something being sent to her. "Are you **ever** going to upgrade your phone just so it'll be easier for me to send useful photos and more info? You still have that ancient flip-phone of yours."

"And possibly break my wallet?" He shakes his head. "Nah. I think I spoiled the kids enough with their new phones this year. Plus I **like** the rotary. It adds a nice touch to my office; some formal hint that I'm a collector of nice antiquities and pretty things."

Morrison snorts, "Cute, Dante. Don't come crying to me when you needed a repair for that if someone knocks it over."

"Naaah. Rock'll take care of it, he knows how I am about it!" He chuckles before calming himself. "I'll have a look. Make sure the kids are safe. I don't want them to be in any danger and all."

Not that it should worry him- he tries to keep his kids and others involved in his messy jobs. Even to Lady- no matter how many times she's asked to accompany him on one. Trish even agrees with Dante on the viewpoint that they can only know- not be a part of.

"Will do, and don't worry, I know you two are gonna come here to crash for the night." The courier continues, "Given now that we have slight wrinkle in the way we operate, we need to talk about improving some measures just to make sure nobody cons us."

_And make shit more complicated..._ The ex-priest closes his eyes, humming in agreement as Trish looks over her phone, approaching him. "Thanks for all of that, Morrison. Let me know if something else comes your way. Text me about the kids and their state, okay?"

"Don't worry, Dante, I will." He hears their courier stand up from his chair. "If any funny business heads my way, they don't know what they're expecting."

"Thanks." Dante hangs up as Trish presents him with the photos Morrison sent over. "Oh thanks- well, well, what do we have here...?"

"Interesting things for a wealthy client to look up, don't you think?" Trish glances over as he closely inspects an image. "For someone who came up to us and JD, begging for us to get rid of demons in a mansion he's trying to renovate for the better good, he played his part pretty well." He hands her phone back to her. "So. Do we go in the creepy, dark basement?"

"Yeah. And hopefully-" He take out Ivory and makes sure she's reloaded, "We can say hello to our client, if he's there with the Head Cult Honcho."

"And what do you make of the demons that are here?"

Dante ruefully smirks. "Well, crash the party and stop whatever bullshit ritual this idiot is going to do. The usual song and dance, Trish. You know how it works."

His cousin stares at him before handing him something metallic and heavy, sloshing with liquid. "At least take **this** with you, dumbass."

"The-" He stares at a canteen in his hands before he stares back at her- feeling that comforting, yet potent holy essence in the metallic cylinder. "...please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"I found it in one of your crappy, holey bags." Trish crosses her arms, "I was cleaning out the storage area- you know, filled with most of your stuff that you said you're going to throw out and never did?"

The ex-priest narrows his eyes. "What about it, Trish? Are you trying to tell me something about-"

"I'm thinking that maybe you can use it in tonight's job." His cousin frowns and Dante looks back at the canteen. "This place- I don't know if you can tell- reeks of **something**. It's not around these two floors, so you know where it might be."

"The basement it is, then..." Dante mutters, tightening on the canteen before placing it in his own bag. Then he glances at her, "What did you so with the shit in the storage space, anyway?"

"Well, I organized it." Trish turns around, a concerned look on her face. "But I didn't toss anything away. That's on **you** ; you're the one who wanted a second look at them and you get the final say on what to do for most of them."

He wants to shoot back with the comment that Trish brought it up- but no. He has no comment. "...oh." Dante mumbles instead.

"They're your stuff, Dante." She pats his shoulder. "And you were the one who wanted to bury his own past. Do what you want with it; I'm only here to be a support. Lady, your kids, Morrison, and I will be with you, in whatever decision you make."

Dante falls silent, not wanting to point out she's forgetting Vergil in this image before recalling that part of the stuff **were** from him. Along with the other items that were filled with good memories, not just what he associated with the church...

...damn, is it that hard to move on from his life as a fellow, devoted priest? Who thought he was on the righteous path, trying to save the world from its sins? And that if he could, he could have saved people from destroying themselves and others...

_But you're not the trusting type either._ The back of his voice says. _Mom got killed because she fell in love with a demon and spurred the dipshit who wanted to rape her- the person who you thought was a good person. And then the Father who let you in turned out to be corrupt, wanting power just so he can recreate the world in his own image; that's why he summoned Mundus. And you stopped them, but that wrecked your perception of the place you once called home._

The ex-priest doesn't respond to those, only signaling to her that they should keep going down, trying to find a way to the basement.

The voice in his head doesn’t go away. _Then you found out V- Vergil back then- was only around you because you were a threat to his life... and you decided to just leave Red Grave City because you thought the one person who actually liked only wanted obstacles out of his way. That's why you don't want to trust him; you're scared he'll turn out like those who betrayed you before. And you don't want to say it in front of him because you're frightened that you're going to drive him away. Am I wrong?_

He grits his teeth, silently thankful that Trish is not looking at him as they make their way down to the first floor.

_...shut up._ He tells that voice. _I'll get to that in a moment._

He won't. He's avoided the subject far too long.

_But here's the problem: you actually **like** Vergil. _The voice returns to taunt him. _Am I wrong about that too?_

He has no response to that.

_Then move on from your doubts, why don't you? Actually, take Trish's advice and start to get your act together. ...You got two great kids, a cousin who actually watches out for you, a good partner who tolerates your bullshitting behavior, a courier who helped you out, and... maybe you can deal with a demon who likes you more than he says. **Then** you can figure out what to do from there._

"Hey, Trish?"

She glances at him.

"...let's go over the shit in the storage space the day after tomorrow." Screw it. He's going to have to confront it sooner or later; it might as well be the day after they recover from this messy little job. "Then... yeah, maybe then I'll talk to Vergil and find out what he's bothered about."

Trish's lips tilt to a grin.

"...and fine, you're right, I **do** have a thing for him." Dante groans, feeling a bit hot as he admits it. "It's just... how do I even say it without making him think I'm the awkward shithead that I am? I'm-" He pauses before he closes his eyes. "...I'm absolutely shit at admitting anything and working on it."

She sighs, gently hugging him. "Well, admitting is a good place to start. How's that for progress?"

Dante smiles back, this time feeling... lighter. Better, almost. "It… feels odd.”

“It’ll be like that for the first few times.” Trish fondly pats his shoulder. “You’ll learn to eventually like it.”

“Heh. Keep me on my toes, then.” The mercenary grins, another thought crossing his mind. “Then you better tell me how you wooed Lady- share some of the family secrets to my unlucky self. Because I might need it."

"Oh God. You? Unlucky?? Dante, please tell me you looked at yourself in the mirror as of late. Aside Vergil, Kyrie’s been telling me one of the parents wants to ask you out on a date!"

“Pffft, I’ll… pass.” He feels a light blush dust his cheeks, feeling a bit embarrassed all of the sudden. That might be that single father Dante talks to on a semi-daily basis when he’s done with his share of helping Lady for the day while trying to pick up Kyrie and Nero from school. “Though really? I think I know who it is.”

“And?”

“I… think it’s not worth it.” He feels a bit bad for the guy; he honestly deserves better. And Dante isn’t just saying it for the saving grace and he has some issues to work out: it’s also because there’s a certain demon who might resort to making the man’s life a living hell and Dante does not want that to happen to anyone he meets. “I’m a mess, aren’t I?”

Trish laughs before facing another door- and ooohhh, Dante can sense the ominous power oozing from the cracks. "Maybe we can chat about it **after** we deal with this dumb cult. Also, bet still applies. Want to see who gets the killing shot on about-to-be-summoned demon?"

A surge of delight wells in Dante and he cackles. " **Now** you're speaking my language. Let's join the party, shall we?"

* * *

Kicking open the basement door was easy. So was carefully walking down the stairs, trying not to get anyone's attention when they hear voices, sensing a dark, demonic power in the works.

So far so good, right?

Well, it **was**... until he and Trish find out they're in some gravity-defying circle that forced them on their knees. And then this idiot shows up and gloats over his capture.

"You know," Dante seethes, glaring up at a white-robed hooded man who came up to them. "It's one thing to expect us to be here. But it's another thing for you to say you **predict** our arrival, just so you can catch me and my cousin."

The man who Dante silently guesses is the main leader chuckles, narrowing his eyes. "Coming from a powerful demon hunter, I would accept it as a compliment. And you have come just in time too-" Is this idiot kidding him? Oh, he better not do what Dante's thinking... " He snaps his fingers before something ominously red glows behind him through some closed doors, and screams were heard. He and Trish stare at each other, bug-eyed as the man cackles like a cartoony villain. "For the last part: you two will be the first to witness the coming of His Almighty Lucifer- as he bows down to **my** will, for my bidding-"

"Lucifer?" Trish whispers, her aim clearly at him and not at the cuckoo who is blabbing like mad. "I thought he was-"

"Second in line to Mundus, a bit higher than Argosax." Dante hisses. He knew about the said royal demon hierarchy: he fought against two of the three losers mentioned. The one is currently in the process of appearing himself. "The last one's a fairy tale Mom told me as a kid- what was his name-"

"Fools!" The white-robed man roars and the two stare at him, annoyed. "You **dare** to ignore what I have to say!?"

The mercenary's eye twitches and he knows Trish is also tired of this idiot's antics. "Says the one who went to theatrics about everything in this spot. So I'm wondering about something: your friend Boone- I wonder if he's still alive and well after you decided to sacrifice your mooks to summon Lucifer."

There's a second's worth of a silence- then they both hear laughter from the man before he pulls his hood off, revealing their client before him. "On the contrary- I find that playing both client and puppet master gives me the benefits of having to watch you all suffer in the end!"

_...really?_ Dante silently groans as Trish tries not to do the same. _Okay. I wasn’t exactly expecting this, but considering the cases Lady and I work on… well, that’s a massive downer._ "I had a feeling you weren't exactly right in the head after meeting you. Probably knocked off that poor property owner of this spot too. What exactly are you getting from summoning Lucifer?"

Boone darkly laughs, "Power. And that man- oh he has served his role well. But he's the dead body needed for the sacrifice to summon the demon. For those who belittled me before- who dared to judge me! But no more. My reign will happen today-" And he looks at them with inhuman glee. "-and you both will serve as witnesses to my ascent."

"Oh, **wonderful**." Trish glares at him before turning to her cousin, "I just realized something, we were both wrong about this entire thing."

"Meaning we're at a tie, right?" Dante scowls before he glares up at Boone. "I'm just wondering, how **did** you guess we were coming?" The hunter sarcastically asks. "Just from my own personal experiences, people do **not** get the ability to predict the future."

Boone was about to answer when a loud **CRASH!** greets them. Suddenly, an overwhelming, evil power envelope the room, exposing the three of them to the sight of a demon; six wings outstretched, his demonic plates and scales covering his humanoid body. His tail whipping about, his yellow eyes glares at Boone, who gasps and turns around to see him.

_Oh crap._ Dante pales. He can see Trish tense at the corner of her eye before he tugs her. "Trish, move- try to move out of the way-"

"What!?" Trish hisses, looking at him with bafflement, but Dante tugs her and she complies. "Dante, what about-"

"It only applies to the general area, but just trust me-"

"Ah... Lucifer!" Boone crows in delight, outstretching his arms to welcome this powerful demon in-

-before he chokes on his own blood, feeling something sharp stab his chest. Blood splays behind him and hits the walls as the man chokes, gasping out a cry of horror. "W-Why-"

" ** _Fool. You should know I bow to no one."_** Lucifer rumbles and Dante can feel that. Especially even more so when the gravity seal breaks, freeing him and Trish from their imprisonment before they scramble up- and the demon shifts his stare at him. **_"And you..."_**

_Shit._ Dante grips onto Ebony as Trish swiftly takes out Lume, all locked and loaded.

**_"You reek of power."_** Lucifer murmurs, his demonic lips twitching to a sinister smile and Dante does not like the way those teeth look. **_"Fascinating... a mortal being- with imbued power? You and that mortal woman?? You two have captured my... attention."_**

"You wanna tango, buddy?" Dante narrows his eyes. "I can give you a dance, but it'll involve you being thrown back in Hell."

Soft, mocking lughter fills the room before the demon approaches them- and they both step back, realizing how much **closer** Lucifer is. **_"A challenge? By you?? Mortals normally bore me, but in the case of you-"_** The laugh gets darker and Dante tries not to flinch when he feels a sharp finger scrape at his skin. **_"You're not claimed. How fortunate-"_**

"I wouldn't get close to **my** priest if I were you."

A familiar, gravel-like voice cuts through the air of the room, causing them to turn and see a very familiar man enter in. Sharply dressed in a black suit and black tie, his footsteps clack against the marble floor, yet Dante can't help but grin in relief... for once.

Though he instead verbalizes in the one way he knows.

"Vergil! You made it to the grand finale." Dante grins. _For once, I'm glad to see you come here before anything bad happened to me and Trish!_

Trish smirks, not letting a snicker get past her as a knowing smile appears. "Well, well..."

**_"Sparda's son."_** Lucifer draws back, sneering at Vergil's approach to Dante. **_"I am surprised to see you still alive."_**

...where was Dante heard of Sparda before...?

"The same for me, you ill-conceited fool. I thought you died, along your hobbled army retreated." Dark blue wings and his tail appears; part of his face and appearances shift to some scaly parts, his eyes flashing the demonic blue that signals his incoming transformation. "Or did you play coward and wait until you found the portal to escape?"

Lucifer snarls, about to lunge, but Vergil was faster- whispering something in his guttural demonic language before flashing something at the other demon. Dante suspects it was a silencing spell and one to knock him far off. Then he sees Vergil glance towards them, his fury softening a bit to reveal his worry. Concern.

...genuine fear that he was going to lose him.

Dante tries not to say anything except greet him with a relieved grin, mentally reminding himself to tell Vergil everything he's told Trish- only in the way Vergil can recognize.

"Dante." Vergil calmly asks. "Are you hurt?"

The ex-priest doesn't care about the 'how did Vergil find out' part. He is just relieved to see a very familiar demon come in. "Nope. Been uh... busy."

The demon sighs, glancing around before facing at them. "I can tell... We'll talk later after I thrash Lucifer. And you, Trish?"

She nods, grinning a bit too wide for Dante's own good. "I'm alive and well, thank you for asking. I'm taking that this is what you look like before you turn full demon?"

Vergil's eyes narrow before facing him, silently demanding a-

"She knows." Dante says. "Trish's... sharp like that."

"I see." The demon glances back at her- and she nods, "...then, if that is the case..."

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. But we both can talk about it later, of you want." Talk? Talk about what? The ex-priest is confused on that part, but Trish shrugs, patting Vergil's shoulders to indicate she accepts him and his relation to Dante. "You take care of my cousin well, okay? If you make him upset-"

"I know. But I don't plan to; your wrath, if I recall, is that of a tempest. I know what I am in for." The demon hums and Trish nods back, satisfied with herself before pulling out her pistols. "I believe we have a demon to take care of?"

"Oh, you mean Lucifer?" Dante grins, hearing the demon rumble out a threat aimed at all three of them. "Trish! Want to see who gets the last shot in this piece of shit!? The wager still stands!"

"Wager?" Vergil arches an eyebrow at him, his scales bordering around his face, eyes dark with the iridescent blue as he faces Dante- and the man tries not to hear how fast his heart beat at the partial transformation. Along with how handsome Vergil looks in his suit and slicked back hair and-

_Crap! I think I am in love with him. Damn it, Trish!_

Instead of allowing those feelings to surface and him to vocalize it in the 'no filter' way, Dante tilts his head back, grinning at him and then turns back with his pistols raised, seeing Lucifer fly above them and loom with a glare that silently promises death to all.

"Oh, the buying dinner for everyone we know, bottle of rose for the adults, and thirty bucks?" Trish grins back. "That's still on, baby cuz. Just your date finally showed up-"

"This is **not** -" Dante chokes, trying not to say it when he stops. But his embarrassment goes away when Vergil laughs, glancing at him with the malicious interest he knows and loves from this demon. "...screw it. Whatever! Call it what you want, Trish-"

"I'll... consider it as one." Vergil murmurs, eyes half-lidded as he glances at the ex-priest. He smirks when Dante squeaks- even more so when that tail briefly graces Dante’s back before withdrawing, paying attention to the problem named Lucifer. "For now- we have someone to deal with."

"Fine by me." Dante twirls his pistols, preparing for a long fight. "Time to deal with this little bitch."

The one thing that fuels him is that he'll have to talk with Vergil after this is done.

_That I shouldn't hold back anymore, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Would things be easier if there was a right way?_   
>  _Honey, there is no right way_   
>  _And so I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit_   
>  _Every day with someone new_
> 
> **\- Someone New; Hozier**

**Author's Note:**

> _So in awe, there I stood as you licked off the grain_   
>  _Though I've handled the wood, I still worship the flame_   
>  _As long as amber of ember glows_   
>  _All the "would" that I'd loved is long ago_
> 
> - **Would That I** by Hoizer
> 
> (Also where the title came from.)


End file.
